Shadow and Sam: An Adventure in Friendship
by SilverFan12986
Summary: An alien invasion. A black and red hedgehog with a mysterious past. A lone wolf with a bad feeling about the upcoming events. How do these things tie together to lead Shadow and Sam to become inseperatable friends? Read to find out. R & R please!
1. Hunt For The Emeralds

**A/N: This is taking place in the events in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. I have kinda run out of fan names… So, yeah, this new fan character of mine… you'll see, she takes my nickname.**

_Shadow was just wanting to unlock the secrets of his past. He could only remember two things: his own name, and the death of Maria, who he doesn't remember except her name. He gets in alien invasion in Westopolis while in thought of his mysterious past. The leader of the aliens, Black Doom, told him that the "time of reckoning" would soon arrive. He also recalls a promise that Shadow made to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. Deciding that Black Doom should know something about his past, he believes him and sets off into Westopolis to find the Chaos Emeralds._

Sam the Wolf was just a loner. She didn't really travel with anyone but the wind and her own soulful attitude. She was standing on a random part of a hill, about two thirds down from where Shadow was, not that she noticed him standing there. Suddenly, when the red clouds began rolling in, her instincts took over. Her ears stiffened in alertness, her muscles stiffened in defense, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, the same way she did when something troublesome was going to happen and she needed an ally. She knew it would be bad this time.

Black Doom appeared before Shadow. "Shadow…" he began. Sam heard it as clear as day. "Shadow…?" she thought out loud. She walked up the cliff to see a black hedgehog with red stripes running through his spikes and down his arms and legs. "Hmm…" she said, then she saw something shining on his wrists. It was a redish glow set from reflecting the clouds. Inhabitor rings! "Perfect…" she said, in an almost purring way from knowing that she had found her ally.

Black Doom disappeared. Shadow stood there, thinking over what to do. Sam approached him swiftly and silently. "Hello," she said. Shadow turned to face her and kicked simultaneously. She ducked, instincts allowing her to know that was coming. "Whoa whoa whoa…" she said, rising back up. "Hold on! I want to be… friends…" she explained, not knowing how to place it. Allies or friends… she figured he'd accept a friend over an ally.

"Friends?" he asked. Sam nodded. "I'm Sam the Wolf. I overheard you and that black monster talking, so I figured out your name. No need to reintroduce," she added. "What's in it for me?" he asked. "Stick with me and you'll know what I'M capable of…" she replied, grinning. "Fair enough… fine, you can come with me, but you have to do WHATEVER I say," he offered. "OK, I wouldn't go against you anyways, cause you have inhabitor rings and IF you got angry at me, I'd be screwed," Sam replied. "You have a point…" Shadow said, holding up his hand to examine his wrist.

"So where to, Shadow?" Sam asked. "Into the city," he replied. Sam did her half grin with the left side of her mouth. She had trouble smiling out of the right side. "Straight for the aliens… Got it!" she said, thrusting herself forward and into the city in less then three seconds. Shadow lost her. "Hmph. Of course, she runs away and loses me," he said, kicking off with his shoes to follow her path. Sam was waiting for him at the city entrance. "Bout time," she said jokingly. "So what's our objective?" "Retrieve the Chaos Emeralds," he replied, walking off along the broken road. "OK easy enough," Sam replied, following him, her dark brown fur swaying slightly in the wind.

**So will Shadow and Sam find the Emeralds? Whose side will they take? Come back for the next chapter!**


	2. Rush Through Westopolis

Sam walked over to a nearby speed limit sign as Shadow picked up a machine gun. She threw a punch and rocks flew up from the ground and the stop sign lay on the ground, a dent only in the lower part of the rod. She grabbed it up and examined it, grinning her half grin. "This would look good with blood on it, if needed…" she said, an eagerness slipping into her voice. Shadow heard. "We're here to look for the Chaos Emeralds, nothing more." Sam shrugged. "It's in case anyone… gets in our way…" Shadow shook his head and continued on. Sam followed and stopped, her ears perking up and she closed her eyes. "What it is?" Shadow asked, stopping too. "Power… a massive power source nearby." She inhaled deeply to smell the direction. "Oddly enough, power DOES have a smell…" she explained as Shadow waited for a direction.

"This way," she pointed, following her own senses. About 30 steps, they saw it. A Chaos Emerald behind a red force field. "No one passes…" a voice said, a voice belonging to a Black Oak. Sam growled. Shadow stepped forward and lightly pushed Sam behind him, noticing her snarl. "We need that Emerald," he said, coolly. "No one passes," he repeated. "Sam…" Shadow said, nodding his head in the direction of the Black Oak. She nodded, a grin coming across her face and raising her speed limit sign, she had an evil and murderous look in her glare. She leapt forward and before Shadow could comprehend her actions, the Black Oak lay, slain, on the ground at his feet, the blood seeping from his lifeless body. It was also on the speed limit sign Sam was holding. Her grin was now not a smile of murderous proportions, but of satisfied accomplishment.

The force field had decreased into nothing and Shadow walked forward and grabbed the Emerald. "Sam…" he began, "Are there any more in the area?" Sam smelled the air and closed her eyes to get a better sense of smell. "Yes… faint smell, but still there… This way," she added pointing forward. Shadow nodded and they both moved forward. "AHHHHH! WHAT REPLUSIVE THING IS **THAT**?" she exclaimed suddenly, jumping back and into Shadow. She looked back, surprise still in her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized, "but that thing scared me!" Shadow peered around her and saw it… Doom's eye. "It's an eyeball with tentacles!" she said, obviously not disgusted, just taken aback by its sudden appearance. "Shadow, from now own, my eye will follow and observe you for me…" it said. "Great, all we need… a TALKING floating eyeball with tentacles…" Sam murmured, annoyed.

Out of nowhere a foot came flying from the shadows, hitting the eyeball, bull's eye, right in the center. Sam grabbed Shadow's hand and stepped back, pulling him back too. Her reflexes were EXTREMELY fast. It was Sonic! "Heh, hey, Shadow! Who's the girl?" he said, eyeing Sam with a sparkle in his eye. "Sam the Wolf," he said, stepping forward to continue walking on in the direction Sam pointed out. "Hey, what's the rush?" Sonic asked, stepping off to follow them. "How about helping the G.U.N. soldiers?" "No." "Aww, come on!" "I SAID NO!" Sam looked back and forth between them. "Shadow, start running on three…" she whispered. "No, just ignore him…" he replied in an equally quiet voice.

Sam didn't listen. She may have to listen to Shadow, but hey, she is good at finding loopholes. She was shaking with anticipation; she had a plan. She counted to three in her head and then grabbed Shadow, flung him over her shoulder, and ran. Fast. Sonic didn't know what had happened; he was standing in the dust, coughing. "I said to just ignore him! Why did you run anyways?" Shadow asked from over her shoulder, angrily. "Exactly… you said IGNORE HIM and I did!" she said, grinning slyly. "Look up!" she yelled and Shadow did. He looked up as she slid on her heels, her left hand holding Shadow in place so he wouldn't fall off, and her other hand scooping up the Chaos Emerald as her back was only two millimeters from the ground and then she quickly lurched upward, not stopping, and her feet carried her even more quickly then before the slide.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked, since while looking up during her slide, he saw the ground level with his eyes. She stopped suddenly and placed Shadow back on the ground. She held out the Chaos Emerald. "I like to call it the Slide of Chaos. No one escapes the power or speed that comes with that move. I can EASILY get back on my feet without stopping. At least you kept your head up. If you didn't, you would be… uh… bloody in your face area…" she said, adding a nervous look at the end. "But it helps me gain speed too!" Shadow nodded in understanding. "So…" he said. "Right," Sam said, smelling the air. "Nope. No more in this city… And I don't smell that eye or the other hedgehog," she added. Shadow nodded. "So, let's move on!" he said sternly, looking at Sam. Her red-ish gold eyes met his blood red ones as they nodded and began on their journey.

**Where is the next Chaos Emerald? Could there be a hidden fear in the shadows of their wake? Come back for the next chapter to find out!**

**A/N: Please rate and review! Don't be mean, but tell me how or if it can be improved!**


End file.
